


Highschool of Those Bred

by Kickberry



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Love formulates between a young woman and her former sensei, right as repopulation efforts begin with one bizarre method.





	Highschool of Those Bred

During a zombie infestation, a group of survivors tried to reach an elementary school. A helicopter there took survivors to a safe haven. Upon arrival, they found the building was swarmed by the very creatures they’ve fought and escaped many times. A few days after, when they went down a different route, Takashi - their leader - died in a fight. The group’s gunman, Kohta, suffered the same fate in an attempt to let the others escape from a different horde of infected. Although such actions were noble, the losses devasted the all-female group.

Rei had a mental breakdown that left her in a vegetable-like state. Saya went ballistic, acted in a manner that endangered everyone’s lives in some occasions. Only Shizuka and Alice maintained their sanity, a duo who barely kept the mentally ill in line. Saeko’s condition would have been diagnosed as psychotic, yet she did not need help. Takeshi’s death merely fueled her blood lust to the point she had slaughtered many of ‘Them,’ the zombies, with the sharp edge of her katana. She became a monster who enacted carnage as an outlet for her sorrow.

Although her accumulated kill count was proof of the group’s survival, Saeko was still human.  Exhaustion, hunger, and thirst took a toll on her body. Yet, the swordswoman never stopped fighting, killing for the sake of an impossible mission: eliminating all of Them.

This kill streak ended when Saeko collapsed on the street. With the last of her fumes, she cut through a few bodies. She believed this gave the others some room to flee, leave her behind if necessary. She figured this was fine, didn’t care because she accepted now was time for her to experience the same fate her former lover suffered.

In darkness, she floated as a formless entity. Time no longer seemed to matter. This state of limbo until a cheerful voice broke through with, “Wakey, wakey, you can’t sleep forever.”

Saeko snapped her eyes open. Right then, a palm met her forehead with a small slap. The light pain awoke her into full awareness, come to see she was on a bed inside a room. When the stranger’s hand pulled away, the swordswoman grabbed it with an iron grip and gave it a hard twist.

“Ow, ow, ow, that hurts!”

The cry came from a gorgeous woman with long, golden hair. She wore a white top that covered her busty chest. These details and the whiny voice helped Saeko recognize her in an instant.

“Oh, sensei.” The swordswoman released the blondie. “I’m sorry. I didn’t recognize you.”

“So this is how you treat strangers?” The one called sensei, Shizuka Marikawa, rubbed her sore limb. “Ouch, did you forget how strong you are? It feels like my arm was getting torn off like the lid of a tuna can. Mh, now I wish we could find a way to have some sushi.”

The random, ditzy comment calmed Saeko down. She scanned the area to see white walls and a brown carpet. The bed she was on also had a creamy color. In place of her old uniform, she wore a light-blue gown. This single piece stretched from the neck down to the knees. Its thin texture didn’t hold back her D-cup breasts or cover much of her solid thighs.

“Sensei, where are we?” Saeko slid a hand through her violet hair. She found that the length had been cut up to her shoulders. She swiped her forehead to feel bangs intact, the overall hairstyle wasn’t tampered with too much. “I only remember falling onto the ground from exhaustion.”

“Oh, I know.”  Shizuka grabbed the swordswoman’s arms and pulled for a huge embrace. “You were out for a month! We tried so many times to wake you up. Wow, I just remembered how scared we were when that happened. Then I became really happy when we found a big community filled with lots of people!”

With her jibber-jabber, the blonde sensei swung Saeko’s head around in a mindless manner. The victim’s face was smushed against the covered mammary glands. Saeko found it strange that an unfamiliar form of lust filled her crotch. To calm herself, she gently pushed away from the giddy woman.

“I’m sorry, sensei, but you have to explain from the beginning again. What happened after I lost consciousness? And where are the others?”

As requested, Shizuka explained their band of survivors were found by others right after Saeko’s fall. It was a miracle not only to find friendly humans, but also ones who were in possession of functioning cars. Everyone was taken to a different town that served as one of the few sanctuaries established across the country.  Rei and Saya were taken to different medical facilities for proper care. Alice was left in a daycare.

“And now you’re awake. This is so wonderful, we can go and meet the others later.  Rei and Saya were also worried about you.” Shuzuka’s eyes rolled upwards to break contact. “Well, they asked about you when I visited them. Most conversations were either difficult or depressing because they’re still under treatment.”

Saeko understood. She was surprised that her worst injuries were related to fatigue. Her thoughts wandered back to images of a man, memories that bled depression into her system.

“Saeko, what’s wrong? Aren’t you happy to see that we’re all still alive?”

“Not all of us are alive, sensei.” The swordswoman let the last words fly off of her tongue with a bitter tone. “Don’t you remember the reason we almost died was because we lost two good men?”

Shizuka’s eyes widened before she looked down. This obvious sign of shame didn’t help Saeko feel better. She knew her current emotions stemmed from survivor’s guilt, a condition difficult to climb out of when she could still see her beloved's lifeless face in mind.

“Oh dear, this might be a bad time to bring up our government’s attempts to resolve this country’s recent population problems.”

The sudden change in subject left the swordswoman flabbergasted. “Were that many people wiped out by the virus and Them?”

“Not everyone, mostly the men,” Shizuka sighed. She did not look at her listener, who made a nervous frown. “As you know, it takes two genders to make children. One side has taken heavy losses because they put themselves in front of danger.”

Saeko’s mind drifted to Takashi’s final stand. She winced, “I-I can understand that. So what did our leaders decide to do?”

“Well, they decreed that couples above the age of fifteen were allowed to get married.” Shizuka shared this legal alteration like it was nothing - since such was frowned upon in the normal days of the world. “Other laws on similar subjects came up. Then another side distributed an alternative where women are given the tools to make those of the same gender pregnant with children.”

The teacher’s chirpy words confused Saeko. “Pregnant? How does that work? Artificial insemination?”

“That would be considered unpopular. In such stressful times, we can end up with more single mothers or unsatisfied partners.” A blush crept into the teacher’s cheeks. “Our desperate times do call for desperate measures. I am also here to inform you that you were chosen to help with the effort.”

Something wiggled beneath the sheets. Saeko realized an unidentified object moved as an attachment from her crotch. She chucked the sheets off to discover a new attachment.

“And before you ask, yes, it is a penis.”

“A what?” The swordswoman slid fingers all over the genital. Squeezes, pulls, and pokes came with sensations that slowly convinced her that it was real.

“A penis. It not only helps a man pee, it also ejaculates semen into a woman.”

Saeko slowed her breathing, tried to relax. “I know what it is, but how, why is this on me?”

“Well, there was a procedure done by the greatest medical men that our country could provide.” Shizuka raised her head with pride. “I volunteered to learn this process so you can have a personal expert to consult anytime.”

The swordswoman sensed unusual excitement from the blonde woman. Her focus shifted back on another question: “And of all people, why did I have to get this?”

The teacher sweated bullets, twiddled her fingers, and broke eye contact with her younger companion. Silence hung in the air, a pause that lasted some time until the answer came as, “Because I told them you would be okay with it...I think?”

Saeko felt nauseous, a sickness that started small since her finding of the phallus. A range of thoughts - from normal to bat-shit crazy - flew through her mind. By the time she settled on a decision, she expressed a smile. Calmly, she asked, “Sensei, do you happen to have a knife?”

“I have a scalpel, right here.” Shizuka slipped a small, silver blade from the back of her pants pocket (wtf was that doing there?). The moment she blinked, she pulled back the same hand that held the weapon. “W-why? Do you need to cut your nails?”

Sakeo glared at the penis. She raised up the flaccid meat in a tight grip. Her pupils shrunk as she replied, “No, sensei, I would like to slice this sausage to see if it is real. If it doesn’t, then this is just a bad dream I am in desperate need to wake up from. Just a sick joke!”

A small struggle for the blade ensued. When Saeko had pinned Shizuka to the ground, the teacher called for help. The door slammed open to let two, burly men in police uniforms inside. Four more arrived later after the previous duo called for backup, numbers that finally helped them subdue the young teen.

Weeks have passed since this incident. Within that time span, Saeko had also underwent some therapy sessions. The doctors involved dismissed signs of sadism as a result of stress from fighting Them for so long - to her convenience. This recovery also came with training that helped the newly-born futawoman understand her new gimmick.

Soon, she found herself living amongst a new community filled with normal people. The standard for normality was still far off as vaccination shots, police patrol, and emergency drills were the norm for this apocalyptic urban sanctuary. Still, Saeko adapted and took on the role of a warrior, role akin to that of an on-duty samurai. She also had pleasant visits from Saya, Rei, and Alice - a trio who lived in separate locations related to new jobs and responsibilities. Shizuka was a more common face because she became the swordswoman’s roommate in a small house.

Shizuka reasoned this arrangement was done out of guilt for her screw-up, telling a recovering Saeko that she had undergone surgery without consent. Later, the futa gal found out the teacher had volunteered to become a willing tribute. This role came with the duty to be inseminated by chosen ones like the futagal. Although the idea was preposterous in one mindset, the swordswoman didn’t mind her new lifestyle since she had a good handle on many situations.

“Kyah, don’t, don’t touch me like that!”

The swordswoman ignored the protest as she took hold of a voluptuous body. One arm was wrapped around the waist of white yoga pants, the second hand dug into the breast that was beneath a violet, cotton sweater.

“How can I not when you see me at the door with this slutty outfit?” Saeko sniffed deep to catch the scent of her partner’s peach perfume. “How can a woman stand before me like a piece of fresh meat, Shizuka sensei?”

The addressed teacher moaned as the other fondled her tit. She tried to move away, but Saeko’s hold and weight forced her knees into a wooden floor. The pair carried out this ‘interaction’ inside their home, in front of the entryway’s single door. Couch, chair, or rug; the pair ignored places more suitable for this act.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh ho, lying again?” Saeko slid hands underneath the hem of the sweater. She pushed them forward to grab hold of the huge mammary glands. The owner of this big, soft pair moaned as she tried to keep her own body up with two hands anchored to the floor, assumed the doggy position. “You’re a whore and a liar. For such naughty acts, you need to be punished.”

The swordswoman raised a hand high in the air. It descended to smack against an ass cheek. The thin fabric emitted a loud clap that flew through the air. More followed as Saeko ‘punished’ the older blonde like a good alpha did in the safety of their castle.

“I-I’m sorry for being shameful.” Shizuka shook and moaned. Her fingers curled every time a palm slapped her booty. “Ah, ah, p-please forgive me.”

“All is only forgiven once I’m done with you. ” Saeko pulled the zipper of her dark jacket down to fling it off of her blue tank-top. She yanked her partner’s sweater until it bunched up around the neck. “Now take it off.”

Shizuka obeyed this command. Saeko used this time to snap the button of her pants off. One push discarded the clothing to reveal tighty whities. At its center was a bump that made a wet spot at the tip. When she also undressed this part, a long length of meat wiggled out in the open air. The swordswoman had finally unsheathed the penis that had remained tucked for most of the time she was at work.

“Oh no, how do I get out of this?”

The whine came from the teacher, who had most of the sweater stuck around her head. Although this clumsiness didn’t impress the futa gal, she found it arousing enough to slip down Shizuka’s pants for her.

“W-wait.” The blonde squirmed. Her pink bra bounced around as it barely contained the stuffed E-cups. “I can’t see. Please wait.”

“Are you telling me what to do?” Sakeo growled. Her hungry eyes took in the sight of the blonde’s ass, a pair of bubble-shaped muscles. She spanked the soft pair to make them jiggle. The owner also cried - still couldn’t pull her head out of the sweater. “And you’re wearing no panties? Sensei, I dislike this personal conduct of yours.”

The swordswoman slipped a finger down the pink slit, her roommate’s vagina. She raised the digit to see it covered in a wet sheen. “All you had to do was wait until we ate dinner, took a shower, and went to bed. Instead, you try to take my dick here?”

Using two hands, Saeko ripped off the bra’s back lock with a feral grin. She pushed against the blonde’s bare back to make her milkers mash into the floor. The blinded victim mewled as she made a weak attempt to roll away from the stronger woman’s grasp.

“I don’t smell anything good in the air, which means you skipped cooking. So instead, your snatch will be my dinner.”

The violet-haired dom bent down until her head hovered in front of a soaking vagina. She flicked her tongue against the warm, bitter flesh. This action was no different from lapping up juices like a wolf. Shizuka twitched, but Saeko’s hold on legs didn’t help stop this pussy eating at all.

“You keep good maintenance.” Saeko swirled the tip around to taste the skin clean of pubic hair. “As expected of a proper housewife. Now if only you can have better cooking skills, you’d be perfect.”

“Th-thank, ah!” Shizuka wiggled her waist. This reaction occurred after the snatch licker found the hidden treasure: her clitoris. Relentless lashes met this area; clear liquid poured out of the hole.

“Did you cum?”

“Yes.”

The whimper sent shivers down Saeko’s spine, sadistic tendencies touched. She plunged two fingers into the hole. Her free hand carried out the task of massaging the blonde’s fine butt - added a slap for that jiggly jolt. Shizuka squealed and came, but never tried to escape this pussy play.

“This appetizer was nice.” Saeko pulled away from the pussy. She pushed her palm into the same area, earned a small cry from her partner. One upward hand swiped vaginal honey all across the limb. The futagal painted it over her penis to lube it up. She mixed it with pre-cum that dribbled from the tip, then pumped it to get the phallus into a full, throbbing erection.

“Now it’s time for the main course.”

“U-um, Saeko, dear, I understand the innuendo.” Shizuka’s stammer did not discourage her dom from placing the dick tip right at the entrance. “But let’s use a gentle approach this time. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out! Out! Ahh!”

The blonde arched her back as the cock squeezed into her snatch. It speared deep, through any tightness that tried to bar its path. This single push engulfed the entire meat in a wet warmth. Its length and girth was above average - insemination-approved by several research groups. Such strength and size explained why Shizuka underwent two orgasms as her insides tried to adjust.

“You still act like a virgin.” Saeko reached out  to pull on the sweater until it came completely off of her partner’s head. One toss flung the final clothing to leave the bottom bombshell nude as the day she was deflowered by the same dick that occupied her meat pocket. “I like it. Be sure the noise you make reflects that.”

Shizuka squealed when the futagirl pumped her piece throughout the pussy. This thick ‘sword’ stretched out new crevices. Each hard hump earned at least one submissive sound from the receiver bred doggystyle.

“Mph, ah, S-saeko!”

“Yes?” The swordswoman grunted as she slammed in with intent to strike the g-spot. “What is it?”

“Fuck, never mind, you found it!” Shizuka reared her head and clawed the floor. “Hmph, hrgh, it feels so good. Cumming!”

For the umpteenth time, the inner walls constricted around the penis. Saeko had little trouble with movement, so long as the conjoined area was soaked with their fluids. This wet sensation was great for her; balls slapping against ass was a bonus.

“I-I can’t help it anymore! Daddy, put a baby in me already!” Shizuka screamed. Sweat rolled down her skin as she tried to move in tandem with the love thrusts. “Creampie my insides. I want to be the mother of your child, boy or girl! Triplets or quadruplets, just dump that load into my oven!”

The dirty talk led to a sudden rise of pressure inside the futa’s scrotum. Desperate, she gave the poontang one more pound with cock, pressed against heels to really dig it in there. Next came the ejaculation, relaxed dick muscles that allowed a pot’s worth of semen to spill into the womb.

Saeko let out heavy pants as she pressed her large chest into Shizuka’s back. She still had the strength to keep her hard-on inside the vagina even when it ran empty.

“Oh, I could feel it, so hot.” The blonde let out breaths at a rapid pace. “Mh, your seed is covering my eggs. It’s a little heavy in here; I feel like a cum dump.”

The top futa gal was not sure how to respond to such a random statement. A different motive urged her to wrap arms around her lover’s waist and rise. With a groan, Shizuka followed this direction on hands and feet.

“We’re not done yet. Next is the kitchen table.  Hurry up, woman.”

Saeko took several steps forward. Her mate was forced to move on all four limbs like a bitch (going by scientific definition here). This trip lasted a few minutes before the pair fucked again on top of a small, white table.

“I knew it, no supper like last time. Now I have to make do with what is on your slutty self!”

Shizuka answered with wild screams. The table beneath her attractive physique squeaked as missionary intercourse took place on its flat surface. The dom futa created bangs every time she slammed her fat cock into the meat hole.

“I’m sorry, please enjoy me until you’re satisfied!”

“What choice do I have?!” Saeko bent down to press lips into the blonde’s nipples, their wide areolas. She suckled hard, tongued, even growled to stimulate the breasts’ nerves with vibrations. The overall sex turned Shizuka into a non-stop screamer and a cum cow - oozed all sorts of nastiness from every pore found on body.

This position lasted for a long time. The end arrived the moment the futa gal desposited another thick load of baby batter into the designated area. Shizuka groaned and hugged her dom’s head. Saeko continued to hump until all semen left the sack.

“Come on,” the futa gal huffed. She grabbed the blonde’s arms and pulled until their upper bodies tangled in each other. With her monstrous strength, the swordswoman carried the teacher as she walked away. “We’ll continue this elsewhere. The night is still young. Your pussy will get all the filling it wants before you pass out.”

In the hallway, Saeko screwed Shizuka against a wall. Their hands pinned against the wall as they did it doggystyle - this time standing on their feet. Breasts swayed, sweat sprinkled all over. The dick-wielder had also discarded her tank top and bra to let her D-cups swing along like their E-cup counterparts.

After the next insemination, the two used the break to scurry towards the restroom. In the white tub, the violet-haired teen growled as Shizuka rode her dick like a cowgirl. They didn’t even bother to turn on the water until much later, once they satisfied all needs. The rider ended her term with loud announcements on how she was to surely become pregnant this time.

Soon, knobs turned to fill the container. Saeko let out a sigh of relief as she sat in a body of warm water. The steam cleared out all fatigue dealt from the many hours of lovemaking.

“This is nice, isn’t it?”

The lax voice came from Shizuka. The busty, fuckable lady had a towel wrapped around her long, golden locks like a turban. Unrelated to sex, she sat on her lover’s lap with a pure smile. This pose was nice, two bodies placed against the other in a relaxing way.

“Yes, it is.” Saeko wrapped arms around the other woman’s mid-section. “Much better than the roleplay where I am your imagined twisted lover. Who would ever tolerate someone with that sort of behavior?”

“Nobody, but it does bring a thrill to our relationship,” Shizuka giggled. “But I do like your real personality better. Kind and considerate, it’s the best anyone can find in a strong person, a true warrior who stands for our people.”

Saeko nuzzled her cheek against the back of the blonde’s neck. “I’m glad I represent such a person, but none is better than someone who can bring purpose back to one who lost everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“This penis, it’s here because you ordered it for me.” The swordswoman moved hands through the water, slid them down her lover’s thighs. “It helped me find a way to love again, just when an old one tore my heart from chest. I’m also using it for a higher cause, no matter how ridiculous repopulation efforts may sound. And you stuck by my side since that day, from past to this miraculous present.”

“Aww shucks, I didn't really think that far ahead. It seemed nice to give this responsibility to a strong person.” Shizuka turned to see Saeko with her hazel eyes. “But you did show self-destructive signs. A bad case of shivers and strong intuition told me it’s time you found a new gig in life.”

This logic was strange, yet meaningful for the futa gal. She cooed as her beautiful lover kissed cheek and massaged one of her large breasts with a hand.

“It also bothered me that you still whisper his name every night before, during, and after the surgery. You still feel guilty that he died to protect you, just that one time you made a mistake.’

Saeko’s eyes widened. More than shock, she felt sad. Shizuka reflected this too with her frown, the only mark that ruined her lovely face.

“He may be gone, but his memory is still with us. Kohta’s too.” Shizuka grabbed her lover’s hand. She guided it down to have it press against her stomach. “I hope we can do that for them, make something that’ll make their deaths meaningful in some way.”

Saeko never heard Shizuka mention this until now. She felt stupid, selfish that her roommate had to bear such dark thoughts by herself.

“We will.” The futa female pulled the blonde one in for a hug. Their breasts managed to slip over the other so they could engage in a full embrace. “We’ll rebuild this torn world in a way where their spirits and memories will continue through us all.”

“That includes Saya and Rei, right?”

This question shifted the mood. Left confused, Saeko pushed her future baby mother away. “Why would you mention them now? Am I expected to do something with them?”

“Well, they would want to have your children too, silly. Don’t you think it’s odd they’ve showed the signs, but you never took the opportunities by their babymaking hips?”

The reveal left Saeko dizzy. She tried to blame this more on the bathroom’s heat and steam. “B-but you’re with me. How can I-.”

“Well, that’s just a public name. You know the law says it’s okay to do this. And any expenses that come with their children will be covered by the new government.”

The futa gal slapped water into Shizuka, who moaned as the warm water met her face. “No, I did not know about that! What the hell?! Why am I the last to know about these things?!”

“Oh, so you didn’t know.” The blonde spoke with a sultry tone. She swam back close to Saeko’s front. “Do you object to that idea? I don’t mind and the people of Japan will only be ever more grateful for your contributions.”

The truth was, Saeko was turned on by the idea. Lack of restrictions upheld by the old traditions introduced more options, more carnal pleasures to enjoy. She even found the ridiculous idea of a harem to be possible in the near future.

“Yay, it looks like the important part agrees with me.” Shizuka rubbed a hand against the underwater erection. This stimulation refueled Saeko’s need to fuck, need to carry out her greatest mission yet. “Now let’s get breeding! Watch out country, me and Saeko’s going to make a Bushujima clan like no other!”

As usual, such an airhead comment could only come from the likes of Shizuka, a treasured doctor who specialized in futazation (new term describing specialty in penis attachment and functionality). Saeko didn’t care much as she ended up giving multiple creampies to her lover’s womb from late evening all the way until the next morning.


End file.
